


Voracity x Hunter

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Ending, Animated GIFs, Chimera Ant Arc, Content approved by SCAR, Dark Fantasy, Determined Gon Freecs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gay Gon Freecs, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, NSFW Art, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Shota, Shotacon, Unconsciousness, Vore, pitou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Gon and Pitou had finally arrived at Peijing with the plan being was that once Pitou had fixed Kite, Gon would release Komugi. However, things never go according to plan, which Gon would learn soon enough.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Neferpitou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sin Corps





	Voracity x Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning before you read. This will be a sad and tragic story for our boy, Gon Freecss.
> 
> Takes place during episode 130 and will contain NSFW pics, most of which will be vore content, from a comic commission from an artist who's Patreon link I will leave at the end of the notes.

Gon and Pitou had finally arrived at Peijing. The plan was that once Pitou had fixed Kite, Gon would release Komugi. However, things never go according to plan, which Gon would learn soon enough.

"Walk forward. It's the door on the right at the end." He ordered Pitou. She does as she is told but can't help feeling frustrated that she is forced to do so. In her mind someone much weaker than her had no right to be ordering her around like this.

  
_"Tsk, if only Komugi wasn't being held hostage, even with a broken arm, I would immediately take this boy's life for threatening her."_ She ponders in her thoughts as they walk down the hallway. She tried to think of ways she could save Komugi, even in the worst case scenario she is unable to save this boy's friend. Fortunately for her she wouldn't have to think for too long as Welfin, under the orders of Pouf, would call Pitou from her cellphone and inform her that Komugi was "safe" and that she was no longer being held hostage by the invaders.

To prove to Pitou that Komugi was safe, Welfin would put Komugi on and let Pitou hear her voice who, unknown to her, was being impersonated by Pouf.

  
"Hello? Pitou-sama? This is Komugi. I'm fine, so don't worry."

"Got it…" She says under her breath.

"Goodbye."

With this new information, Pitou was no longer bound to keep following orders from Gon.

Right before she would open the door leading to the room where Kites body was being held, she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing? I didn't tell you to stop. Keep walking. We're almost to where Kite is." He orders her but still she refuses to move or say anything.

  
"Didn't you hear me? I said keep moving or I won't release her!" He yells and yet, she remains silent.

  
"Your name. What is your name?" She asks suddenly.

  
"Huh? My name? It's Gon. Gon Freecss. Now, keep moving. I'm not gonna tell you again." He was beginning to lose his patience with her.

  
"Gon." She turned around to face him.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"Sor-OOH!" Pitou suckered punched him in the stomach with her arm that wasn't broken and he fell crumpling to the ground.

  
"Nyow then. To finish you!" She raises her foot above his head, preparing to smash it into pieces, but stops midway and decides to wait before dealing out justice to him.

  
Instead she drags him by his shirt and opens the door. She was curious about who this Kite person, this angry child kept on rambling about, was.

  
"Oh? This is who he kept going on about?" She walked into the room and saw Kites body and immediately recognized who it was.

"This is is the human I encountered a few months ago. I see. Nyow I remember." She looks down on the boy and memories of that fateful day would come back to her.

"Nyow I see why you were so hostile towards me. You were there when I took his arm." She lets go of his shirt and summons Doctor Blythe to heal her arm.

"You must have thought he was still alive and that my powers could restore him, but unfortunately my powers could only prevent the body from decomposing and control its movements. I am unable to bring the dead back to life."

Once her arm was healed, she kneeled down to cradle Gon's unconscious body in her arms and carried him to a table. 

  
A look of guilt is plastered across her face as she places him down.

  
"I am truly sorry Gon. I see nyow that this friend of yours must have been as special to you as Komugi has been to the King." She speaks softly as she brushes her hand across his face.

  
"I wish I could help but even my powers have their limits and unfortunately…" She begins raising her arm. "I have to end you. I'm sorry but you are far too dangerous to be kept alive.

  
“If I allow myself to let you live, you could possibly pose a threat to the King in the near future and as a Royal Guard it is my duty to protect him at all cost." As she prepares to impale him in the chest with her claws, she stops herself and thinks back to when she saw Gon displaying an enormous amount of aura back at the palace.

"Hmm, I believe I have a better way to deal with you." When she saw Gon charging up his attack, she could feel the immense aura pouring onto his fist.

"If I can somehow consume this child, then perhaps I can inherit that tremendous aura of his and add it to my own." She walks down towards his feet and begins removing his shoes and tossing them away.

"Cute little feet he's got there." She grabs a hold of one of his feet and sniffs it before licking his soles.

  
"Ooh, such tasty feet." She begins sucking his toes one by one. Savoring the taste of each of his toes and licking his soles before moving on to his thighs.

  
"So much meat in this area. They look so firm but tender." She rubs her hands across his legs ever so softly and gives them a taste by licking them one after the other.

  
"You taste delicious. Makes me feel a little bad that I have to end your life." After having fun with Gon's legs and feet, she proceeded to remove his shorts and finally his underwear and when she saw how tiny his dick looked, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

  
"For someone acting all tough and mighty, you certainly didn't have an impressive dick to match up with that attitude of yours." Despite how small Gon's dick appeared, Pitou was still curious with how it might taste so she crawled onto the table, between his legs, and leaned down to lick it.

  
"Amazing. His dick tastes very good, despite being so small, and I've only gotten around to licking it. I haven't even sucked it yet."

  
"Time to see just how good his dick really is" She leans back down and engulfs his dick whole. Sucking and savoring the taste of Gon's cock.

  
Gon's dick tasted so good that Pitou was now thinking about keeping Gon locked up as a slave instead, but she would always be reminded that despite how innocent he may appear, he was incredibly dangerous and it was her duty to eliminate all possible threats to the King no matter what.

_"Hmm, Gon~. How I wish I could keep you all to myself but unfortunately I can't. So I'm going to savor all the time I have tasting the rest of your delicious body before finally bringing your young life to a screeching halt."_

  
Pitou would bury her face into his crotch to suck more of Gon's tiny dick, intrigued with how good it tasted.

  
"I still can't believe how wonderful this boy's cock actually tastes. Hmm, I've never tasted anything this good before. Oh how I would love to keep this boy around." Pitou was in love with Gon's cock. Sucking and licking until eventually…

  
"HMMMMMM!! Wh-What was that white stuff that-"

She stood up when Gon had come into her mouth.

  
She swallowed his come and licked her lips.

  
"Amazing. You humans truly are full of surprises. I did not know you humans could produce this kind of liquid from your cocks." She looked down, wanting to taste more of his body. She leaned down and tore off his tank top with her claws to expose him naked completely. Once she did, she stood up and took to the side to look over his body.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733451672944377928/Pitou_x_Gon_1.png>

**(Link in case the pic gets taken down)**

"Such a shame. You were so young, but brought this upon yourself when you threatened to kill Komugi and myself." She brushes her hand across his face. Feeling not only guilt with what she had done to his friend but also sad she would not be able to enjoy having his body to herself for very much longer.

  
Soon she would eventually have to put an end to him and had wished there was another way.

  
"It amazes me how someone can look so adorable and yet be capable of posing a danger to the King." She continues playing around with more of his body by rubbing her hand across his chest and tasting more of his body.

  
_"His nipples taste good too,” she drooled at the sight of them. Ooh, why does he have such a delicious body? It makes no sense."_ Sucking one last time on his nipples before she then began licking down his body and sticking her tongue in his belly button, moaning at the taste.

  
"I really do need to get this over with." She plants a kiss on his belly button. "The longer I toy with his body, the harder it'll be to take his life." She stands back and takes a moment to admire Gon's body covered in her saliva before she devours him whole.

"I wish things could have turned out differently between us, Gon. I mean it. If I had only known how precious you humans could be, I-no. No, I shouldn't feel bad for what I did back then. If I recall, you and your friends came all this way to exterminate us. I only did what I had to do to protect the Queen so she could give birth to the King. Not to mention keeping the rest of our species protected." Pitou now had a serious expression and was fully resolved now at completing the task at hand.

  
She may have been sorry for everything she had put Gon through but at the end of the day, he was the enemy and all enemies to the King had to be terminated.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733451727931572294/1594703197436.png>

"Gon, it is time. In mere moments, your life will come to an end." She brushes her hand across his face before planting a kiss on his forehead.

  
"Perhaps if you had not threatened Komugi I would consider letting you off the hook so that you could live a peaceful life with that silver haired friend of yours. You two seemed to be very close, I could tell. But unfortunately, that isn't gonna happen nyow.

  
Memories of Gon threatening Komugi coursed through Pitou's mind.

  
"I could tell by that tremendous aura you displayed that you must have been pushing yourself extremely hard to get to this point so you could face me in battle. If only you had simply taken your time to train some more and not reveal yourself to me so soon, then perhaps you would have stood a better chance against me." She was now standing at the end of the table near his feet.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733451673460015174/Pitou_x_Gon_2.png>

"But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Humans can be so obsessed with revenge and this right here is a perfect example of why one should not allow themselves to be consumed with vengeance." She was now holding his feet in the palm of her hands.

  
"I'm sorry Gon, but you have become too much of a threat and you must be dealt with immediately." Starting with his feet and slowly moving on up.

  
_"Hmm, he tastes so good. I don't believe I'll ever find another human that tastes just as good as this boy."_ His feet had been completely engulfed and now she was now onto swallowing his legs.

  
"Ugh...ahh. Where, am I?" When she got to his waist, Gon's eyes popped open & was in complete horror at what was happening to him. One minute he's confronting Pitou in the hallway and the next he wakes up to see himself being devoured alive.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733451673871319080/Pitou_x_Gon_3.png>

_**"A-AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING! NO! S-STOP IT! STOP! KILLUA!!! KILLUA!!"**_ Gon yelled at the top of his lungs. Petrified in seeing half of his body being gobbled up by Neferpitou.

  
**_"AHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!! STOP THIS! PITOU!"_ **Gon futilely tried so hard to prevent Pitou from swallowing him alive by continuously smashing his fist against Pitou but to his horror, none of his punches were having any effect on her and for some reason felt his aura being drained from his body.

  
When Pitou had successfully gobbled up to his chest, Gon glanced over and saw Kites body on the floor.

  
" _ **KITE! Y-YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED TO FIX KITE! YOU PROMISED! PITOU!!!"**_ His cries were completely ignored as all that remained was swallowing his head.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733451674387218502/PicsArt_07-13-06.27.25.png>  
**_"K-KITE! KILLUA! MITO! GING! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"_** He cried out but because he chose to travel alone with Pitou without any assistance from his friends, nobody was coming to save him and even if they were it would be too late and in just one big gulp, Pitou had completely swallowed Gon whole. Bringing his journey to a sad tragic end.

**He would never see his aunt, Mito, ever again**.

**Never again would he go on many adventures with Killua nor would he ever be able to confess his true feelings for him.**

****

**And he would never find or learn more about Ging, who was the whole reason he even left Whale Island to become a Hunter in the first place.**

****

"Hmm, I did not know humans could be this tasty or maybe it was just Gon's tastes?" Whipping her mouth with Gon's tank top as she sat down and was enjoying seeing Gon in her stomach in vain trying to bust out but eventually he would soon begin to stop and when the punches and kicks had stopped, she knew that the boy had been completely digested.

  
"Farewell Gon. You will be missed." She rubbed her fat belly. Sad it had to end like this and when she stood back up, she could feel a surge of power coursing through her.

  
"Amazing, the power I obtained from that boy is outstanding . Now I am even stronger than I was before and it's all thanks to you, Gon." She began walking towards the door.

  
"Because of that amazing potential you had within you, I can better protect the King." She looked back and took one last look at Kite's corpse and the remains of Gon's clothes.

  
"At least now you'll finally be reunited with your friend." Just as she was preparing to dash back towards the palace to finish off the rest of Gon's friends, she could sense someone nearby giving off an enormous amount of aura.

  
"Ahh, it must be that silver haired boy. Such a shame, nyow I'm gonna have to deal with ending another talented human who had a promising future."

Pitou would hide in the shadows and conceal her aura using Zetsu. Waiting for the young assassin to appear and just like with Gon, he would undoubtedly suffer the same fate.

_**FULL COMIC LINK** _

_**👇** _

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/733469196238979072/pitou_gon_comic.png>

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the artist who drew the Pitou x Gon comic for me as a commission  
> https://www.patreon.com/varustudio
> 
> If one would like to collaborate together for more commissions like the comic then hit me up on Discord so we can talk. I'm friends with the artist, Varu, on Discord and he is a very nice guy to talk to with. 😎
> 
> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
